Juste une histoire de sang
by Lily-Chanel
Summary: Grande annonce du Ministère de la Magie.Pour prouver que le monde des sorciers peut survivre avec les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, il décide de marier deux personnes qui auraient préféré, l’espace d’une journée, que leur nom soit oublié.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Grande annonce du Ministère de la Magie. Toute personne née-moldu possède dès à présent le titre de sang-pur. Le ministre en personne annonce une nouvelle étonnante : pour prouver que le monde des sorciers peut survivre avec les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, il décide de marier deux personnes qui auraient préféré, l'espace d'une journée, que leur nom soit oublié.

* * *

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'en fais juste ce que mon imagination leur destine. Ils appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Juste une histoire de sang**

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger sursauta quand un claquement de bec retentit contre son carreau. Elle jura à voix haute et se promit de ne plus jamais avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, la guerre était finie. Oui, son meilleur ami, le célèbre Harry Potter s'en était brillamment sorti lors de son combat final face au redoutable Lord Noir, même elle n'aurait pas trouvé de tels mots pour faire douter Voldemort. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Albus Dumbledore avait tout mis en place avant sa mort pour que personne ne se doute que Drago Malefoy était à présent le propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau ? Hermione eut une expression de dégout en se remémorant le visage de ce petit ingrat. Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer la chouette. Comme tous les jours, elle déposa le journal sur le bureau de la jeune fille et attendit qu'Hermione la paie avant de s'envoler. La Gryffondor retourna sur son lit, ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier et lut les titres de la première page : « Nouveau décret sur le sang des nés-moldu ». Hermione ne prit pas la peine de parcourir le reste de la une et tourna les pages du journal sorcier jusqu'à l'article qui l'intéressait.

_Le Ministère de la Magie soutient les nés-moldu_

_Hier soir, le décret n°78NM a été mis en vigueur par le ministre de la magie, il nous explique d'ailleurs le rôle de ce dernier. « Les sorciers nés de parents moldus ont été victime de racisme pendant des années. Aujourd'hui, grâce à l'appui de notre héros mondial (ndlr : Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu), le ministère a décidé que désormais la moindre allusion aux origines d'un sorcier né-moldu ne devrait plus être sujet de racisme. Comme l'avait fait vous-savez-qui, le mot « sang-de-bourbe » sera banni du langage sorcier. Dès qu'il sera prononcé, la Brigade de justice magique interviendra et un tel acte de racisme pourrait même aller jusqu'à l'ouverture d'un procès au Magenmagot. » Nous lui demandons ensuite ce qu'il compte faire pour prouver que ce décret peut fonctionner : « Cela vous sera annoncé dans quelques semaines, il me faut d'abord en parler aux concernés, qui j'espère n'y verront pas d'inconvénients. » Et le ministre nous quitte sur ces derniers mots énigmatiques. Ce qui est sûr c'est que dès l'application de ce décret la face du monde des sorciers va considérablement changer. Court-on vers l'égalité et le respect de tous les sorciers ?_

La brune releva la tête, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Enfin ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir rabattre le caquet de ces odieux serpents ! Plus jamais elle n'aurait honte de ses origines !

- Oh, Harry je t'adore, s'écria-t-elle en bondissant du lit.

Avec toute la gaieté du monde dans le cœur, Hermione descendit les marches et s'assit à la table en compagnie de ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner. En versant un peu de lait dans sa tasse, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la une de la Gazette et son regard se posa sur une photo. Reposant le lait d'un geste brutal, elle attrapa le journal et l'approcha d'elle comme si elle n'y croirait que si elle était le plus près possible. Une rapide lecture de l'article lui indiqua, à son plus grand regret, qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

_La famille Malefoy : acquittée !_

_C'est en ce jour du 29 juillet que la famille Malefoy, domicilié à Londres dans un des plus somptueux manoirs, a appris avec soulagement que toute accusation retenue contre eux avaient été rejeté par le dernier tribunal de justice magique du Magenmagot. L'épouse de Lucius, Narcissa, en est la cause. Le jeune Harry Potter a avoué à la cour de justice que sans l'aide précieuse de Madame Malefoy, il ne serait plus en vie et n'aurait jamais pu anéantir le Lord. Bien sûr, un acte de noblesse de Narcissa ne remplace pas la vie de mangemort de Lucius et de son fils, Drago. Ces derniers seront donc surveillés quotidiennement afin qu'ils ne replongent pas du côté de la magie noire. La famille Malefoy a vu renaître tous ses espoirs et peuvent désormais repartir à zéro. Lucius et Narcissa tiennent tout particulièrement à remercier Harry, sans qui cela n'aurait jamais pu être possible. _

L'attention d'Hermione se retourna vers la photo de famille. Elle reconnaissait évidemment tous les membres de la famille pour les avoir déjà rencontré. Drago se tenait au centre, plus grand que sa mère et dépassant presque son père. Narcissa et Lucius étaient enlacés et de temps en temps, ils jetaient un regard tendre en direction de leur fils. Finalement, Hermione se dit que ce n'était pas si mal que cette famille puisse profiter d'un nouveau départ, surtout grâce à son meilleur ami. Elle se promit de lui envoyer une lettre pour le féliciter de sa bonne action, elle savait qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il n'avait jamais cru à la méchanceté de Drago lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Elle reposa le journal et proposa à ses parents d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse. Etonnés de cette proposition, ils acceptèrent rapidement et Hermione monta se préparer.

- Tout va changer cette année, murmura-t-elle en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Quelque part à Londres, le Ministre de la Magie se félicitait d'avoir mis au point un si bon plan pour souder le monde des sorciers.

* * *

**Voilà, si vous avez des avis sur ce début n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! La suite prochainement !**


	2. Rencontre avec le ministre

**Voilà le 1er chapitre qui annonce l'intrigue principale de l'histoire**

**

* * *

**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon Prologue.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris et dans leur histoire à suivre**

**Merci à Liliane-Potter pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que mon texte te plaise !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Rencontre avec le ministre**

-Hermione, où cours-tu comme ça ? s'écria Mr Granger.

La demoiselle se sentait revivre, pénétrant sur le Chemin de Traverse avec un tout nouvel état d'esprit. Elle était sang-pur et elle avait hâte de croiser la tête de bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson pour lui jeter à la figure ses quatre vérités. Elle débordait tellement de joie qu'elle en aurait sautillé le long de l'allée du Chemin de Traverse. Malheureusement, tout bonheur a une fin et cette fin-là s'appelait…

-Malefoy, grogna la jeune femme. Décidément, je n'aurais jamais droit à des vacances sans croiser le prince des Serpentards !

-Tiens, le déplaisir est partagé, sang-de…, commença le blond.

-Non, non, pauvre petit crétin ! Renseigne-toi et lis le journal de temps en temps, tu y verras que désormais, j'ai le même statut de sang que celui qui coule dans tes veines !

La mère de Malefoy, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait qu'assister à la joute verbale, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son fils lorsqu'il s'apprêta à parler.

-Un peu de respect Drago. Cette jeune fille est une amie d'Harry Potter, je refuse désormais que tu sois outrageant avec l'entourage du garçon qui nous a empêché la disgrâce.

-Mais oui, mère, dès que je le verrais, je me prosternerais à ses pieds et je lui vouerais un amour éternel ! ironisa Drago.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir et s'adressa pour la première fois à Hermione.

-Pardonnez les paroles de mon fils, miss Granger, il ne les pense pas, expliqua-t-elle sous les marmonnements de Drago. Transmettez mes hommages à Harry Potter !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et acquiesça lentement en regardant les Malefoy s'éloigner. Ce qui la marqua le plus à cet instant vu le profil qu'affichaient Narcissa et son fils. Eux, d'ordinaire si fiers et arrogants, faisaient profil bas, gardant leurs têtes baissées et les yeux rivés au sol.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

Hermione sursauta, se tourna vers ses parents avant de leur répondre et de jurer entre ses dents pour avoir encore eut peur sans raison. Après avoir acheté tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour la rentrée suivante, ils firent une pause au Chaudron Baveur et Hermione commanda une Bièraubeurre. Elle était tranquillement en train de la siroter quand un grand homme noir se posta devant elle.

-Kingsley, s'exclama-t-elle. Pardon, je devrais dire M. le Ministre.

Kingsley Shacklebot, ministre de la magie depuis la fin de la guerre contre les ténèbres, serra la main de monsieur et madame Granger et eut le souffle coupé quand Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

Il comprenait, elle le savait. Elle lui devait tellement. Elle, Harry et Ron lui devaient beaucoup. Le trio lui aurait sans hésiter confier leur vie. Se souvenant des convenances, l'ancienne Gryffondor se recula, s'essuya les yeux et se rassit. Kingsley fit apparaître une chaise et se plaça à leur table.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, monsieur le ministre ? demanda Hermione, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le nouveau fonctionnement du ministère de la magie.

-Je suis là pour une affaire concernant le nouveau statut de ton sang, Hermione, répondit-il simplement après s'être fait servir une eau de fée (limonade aux bulles multicolores qui donne un sentiment d'allégresse après consommation). Cette affaire te concerne, tu en es le principal acteur. Cette action servira beaucoup à reconstruire le monde de la magie et aidera à solidifier la nouvelle réforme sur le sang des nés-moldus. Pour cette raison, j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas facile pour toi mais je compte sur toi, Hermione.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider le ministère ? fit la demoiselle, soudain excitée à l'idée de repartir à l'aventure.

Kingsley se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et toute l'excitation d'Hermione retomba d'un coup. Kingsley était rarement gêné, lorsque c'était le cas, la nouvelle qui suivait n'était pas très bonne à entendre.

-Donne-moi ta parole Hermione, que tu ne te déroberas pas de cet engagement !

La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis faisant confiance à Kingsley qui ne la mettrait certainement pas dans une situation fâcheuse, elle promit de respecter son engagement.

-Merci. Voilà, pour prouver au monde des sorciers qu'anciens sangs impurs et sangs purs peuvent cohabiter, j'ai décidé, avec beaucoup d'avis de mes conseillers, de te marier.

Hermione avala de travers et toussota pendant quelques secondes. Elle lança au ministre un regard incrédule.

-Me marier ? Mais en quoi me marier va changer la face du monde des sorciers ? Je ne suis qu'Hermione Granger, personne ne connaît mon nom en dehors des grilles de Poudlard.

-Justement. Celui que tu vas épouser, en revanche, a déjà une certaine célébrité dans le monde par son ancien statut, reprit le ministre de plus en plus gêné.

-Par Merlin, fit la jeune fille, horrifiée. Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

-Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, je crois que tu …

Le ministre s'interrompit brusquement, Hermione venant de recracher sur son visage le contenu de sa bouche. Il se nettoya à l'aide d'un sort et se tourna vers ses parents.

-Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

-Hum… Que peut-on répondre à cela ? Hermione a donné sa parole, elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière, minauda madame Granger.

-Bien sûr, ça ne nous enchante pas trop de savoir que notre fille va se marier alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore majeure dans notre monde, poursuivit monsieur Granger.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le mariage n'aura lieu que plus tard, Hermione aura 18 ans d'ici l'évènement. Hermione ?

-Oui, je…euh…, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

-Je sais que tu le connais et que ça n'a pas toujours été rose entre vous. Mais c'est pour le monde des sorciers. Je te laisse le soin de l'annoncer à ton fiancé ! Monsieur et madame Granger, salua-t-il.

Il se leva, fit disparaître sa chaise et quitta le pub. Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains, définitivement désespérée.

-Pourquoi moi ? Avec Malefoy ! Ca va finir en meurtre, qu'est-ce que vais dire à Ron et Harry ? se lamenta l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Les parents d'Hermione se jetèrent un regard compatissant et tentèrent tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de leur fille. La vie avait son lot de surprise, la sienne avait largement dépassé son quota.

* * *

**D'abord, merci de m'avoir lu ! Ensuite, si vous avez un avis à donner ou des suggestions à faire, n'hésitez à m'en faire part, je reste ouverte à toutes les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. C'est un honneur ! Tu plaisantes

**Voici la suite :**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :**

**Vivline : merci à toi, ton enthousiaste m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Sev : Merci. Ne t'en fais** **pas, je ne compte pas tomber dans la banalité et les rendre dingue l'un de l'autre en trente secondes. Mon histoire va prendre du temps à se peaufiner, je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser tout de suite !**

**Caprice K : Waouh ! Enfin la review que j'attendais, celle où il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! J'avoue qu'après avoir lu ta remarque, je me sens un peu bête, en effet, je me suis très mal exprimée. Je tâcherais de reprendre ce petit défaut** **le plus tôt possible. Quant à Hermione, que tu trouves différente des livres : c'est vrai qu'elle n'aura pas tous les traits que lui avait donnés J.K Rowling mais c'est mon Hermione. Je suis obligée d'ajouter ma petite touche personnelle à ce personnage, tout comme je le ferai avec les autres. Je ne suis pas JKR et je ne prétendrais jamais le contraire, mais on dit que chaque écrivain à sa petite touche perso et je dois donner un petit peu de mon caractère à moi si je veux réussir à bien me mettre à sa place. En tout cas, merci pour tous tes compliments qui me réconfortent dans l'idée que j'écris assez bien ! Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

C'est un honneur ! Tu plaisantes ?

Concentrée sur son parchemin, Hermione ne vit pas le hibou grand duc s'engouffrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'au dernier grattement de plume sur le papier qu'elle l'entendit ululer. Elle plia sa propre lettre et prit celle tant redoutée du bec de l'oiseau. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent quand elle reconnut le sceau familial des Malefoy. Elle caressa doucement l'oiseau pour se calmer et fut surprise lorsqu'il se mit à roucouler.

-Et bien, tu n'es pas comme tes maîtres, toi. Ce serait un exploit si j'arrivais à faire la même chose avec Malefoy, fit-elle avec une moue sceptique.

Elle s'imagina alors son pire ennemi en train de roucouler et piailler comme une poule, elle éclata d'un grand rire, puis se rappela ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. D'un geste trop brusque et tremblant, elle déchira l'enveloppe et ses yeux se posèrent sur une écriture fine aux arabesques plus que nobles.

_« Chère Granger,_

_Je te manque déjà ? A peine deux heures suite à notre brève rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse et tu me demandes un rendez-vous ce soir. Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante !_

-Par Merlin, c'est fou ce que ce garçon peut se croire intéressant, s'écria Hermione.

_J'avoue être curieux de savoir qu'elle est cette si grande nouvelle que tu souhaites m'annoncer. A mon avis, cela doit être très important pour que tu t'adresses à moi. Alors, j'accepte ton rendez-vous. Disons, 18 heures au Chaudron Baveur ? Tu n'auras qu'à donner ton nom au barman, je réserverais une table. Renvoie-moi le hibou avec ta réponse._

_Avec ma plus profonde antipathie,_

_Drago Malefoy. »_

L'ancienne Gryffondor eut un rictus de dégoût. Un rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy pour lui annoncer leur mariage prochain, quelle journée ! Elle retourna le parchemin, griffonna un rapide « va pour 18h » et renvoya le hibou. Son regard s'attarda alors sur Coq, le hibou de Ron. Son ami l'invitait à venir au Terrier dès le lendemain pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, le 31. Evidemment, elle acceptait même si son futur statut de madame Malefoy ne l'enchantait guère. Elle doutait aussi de pouvoir sourire, son entrevue avec son fiancé n'allait sûrement pas être de tout repos et elle entendait déjà fuser les nombreuses insultes. Mais de quoi pourrait-il bien l'insulter maintenant que le ministère avait banni le racisme envers les nés-moldus ? Elle haussa les épaules en attachant sa réponse à Ron à la patte de Coq, toujours autant excité. Avec un petit sourire, elle le regarda s'éloigner à l'horizon. Se rappelant sa prochaine entrevue, elle partie se changer. Non, Hermione ne se ferait pas belle pour lui, c'était hors de question. Elle enfila un jean et un tee-shirt rouge, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'elle n'oubliait pas ses années de martyre à Poudlard. Quand il fut 17h55, elle salua ses parents et transplana. Arrivée devant le Chaudron Baveur, ses longs cheveux toujours ébouriffés furent secoués par un brusque vent. Elle les replaça tant bien que mal et entra dans le pub sorcier. Elle donna son nom au barman et il l'entraîna vers une petite table isolée du reste où personne ne l'attendait.

-Evidemment, Monsieur souhaite que son entrée soit la plus remarquée, rumina Hermione en prenant place.

Elle attendit pendant les cinq minutes restantes et entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée carillonner. Hermione était certaine que si elle avait regardé sa montre à ce moment-là, il serait pile 18 heures, trotteuse y compris. Malefoy fut accompagné jusqu'à sa table. Hermione ne se leva même pas, ne le salua pas, se contentant de lui jeter un profond regard noir. Il s'installa et son habituel sourire narquois naquît au coin de ses lèvres. Merlin qu'elle pouvait détester cette maudite fouine.

-Malefoy, arrête de me regarder comme ça, cracha la lionne en sa façon de la scruter.

-Et comment je te regarde ? feint ce dernier.

-Arrête de jouer aux ignorants, je risque de ne pas le supporter pendant toute une vie, fit-elle allusion.

Malheureusement, elle avait bien raison, Malefoy était un sombre crétin car il ne releva rien.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler chère Granger ?

-On a un problème très important, commença-t-elle.

-Quoi, tu as lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque et tu ne sais plus quoi faire ? railla Malefoy.

-Par la fée Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu peux être arrogant, s'exclama Hermione en frappant sa paume contre la table.

Ca y est, c'était définitivement certain, elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

-Sois sérieux deux secondes Malefoy, même si je sais que c'est trop te demander.

-Ok, d'accord, je t'écoute ! Annonce ta grande et belle nouvelle !

-Grande nouvelle, je suis d'accord, mais elle est loin d'être belle, dit la jeune femme.

-Tu commences à m'inquiéter miss-je-sais-tout ! Dépêche-toi de m'annoncer cette maudite nouvelle !

Hermione attrapa le bras d'un serveur qui passait devant leur table.

-Un double Whisky pur feu et même si je sais que c'est une boisson moldue j'aimerais un diabolo menthe.

Le serveur acquiesça et prit la direction du bar.

-Un diabolo menthe, dit Drago les sourcils froncés.

-C'est de la limonade avec du sirop de menthe, répondit-elle simplement.

-Limonade et Whisky, dis donc Granger tu fais de sacrés mélanges !

-Oh, le Whisky ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi ! Après ce que je vais te dire, tu en auras sacrément besoin.

Le serveur revint et leur servit leur commande, Hermione sirota son diabolo, repoussant au maximum le moment où l'annonce tomberait. Son estomac était noué et une boule était apparue dans sa gorge lui donnant de plus en plus soif. Drago remarqua le léger tremblement des mains et des lèvres de son ennemie, n'y tenant plus il posa la question à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Nous allons nous marier, dit-elle d'un trait.

Le Prince des Serpentards secoua la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Pardon ? Euh… Granger, je ne veux pas être méchant…enfin si je vais l'être, mais ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Je ne t'épouserais jamais !

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, sale fouine, c'est la triste et foutue réalité ! Nous allons nous marier, répéta-t-elle.

-Attends, je comprends rien, miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde daignerait-elle partager son savoir avec moi, cacha Malefoy.

-Le ministre de la magie est venu me voir cette après-midi pour m'annoncer cette nouvelle. Tu as du entendre parler du nouveau décret sur les gens comme moi ? Et bien, tout est lié. Le ministre et ses conseillers pensent que si un sang pur et une née-moldue arrivent à s'entendre, ça marquera la fin de l'inégalité des sangs dans le monde des sorciers. Et les deux personnes choisies pour cette mission, c'est toi, Malefoy, ignoble Serpentard au sang pur et moi, fille de moldus. Bien sûr, le ministère ne pouvait se contenter d'une amitié et vu que tu viens d'une famille très connue dans le monde magique, ils pensent qu'un mariage aura plus d'impact sur la population.

Le jeune homme resta un moment la bouche ouverte, puis attrapa son verre et le but d'une traite.

-Pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais sur un sujet tel que celui-là. Ce n'est pas une blague et ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi !

-Tu devrais être contente pourtant ! C'est un honneur d'épouser un Malefoy, que ce soit un mariage arrangé ou pas, fit-il remarquer.

-Un honneur ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est le Whisky pur feu qui t'a endommagé le cerveau ! Je te hais Malefoy et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! A cause de toi, ma vie est complètement foutue.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu comptais faire ta vie avec Weasmoche ! Vous vous étiez embrassés pendant la guerre si je ne m'abuse.

Hermione marqua une pause, perdue dans ses pensées. Oui, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais depuis plus rien. Ron était redevenu un ami, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

-Moi, je dis que tu as de la chance, tu vas avoir mon corps sous les yeux tous les jours !

-Arrête d'être aussi arrogant ! Je ne te trouve ni beau, ni plaisant, ni sympathique. Tu n'as rien du mari dont je rêvais. A mes yeux, tu restes la petite fouine que je déteste !

-Je vois qu'il est plus que temps que cet entretien se termine !

Il paya les boissons et ils sortirent tous les deux, sans échanger le moindre regard ou la moindre parole. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à transplaner que Drago adressa ces quelques mots à sa fiancée :

-Ce qui nous arrive ne changera rien, Granger, inutile d'espérer trouver une quelconque issue si tu as donné ta parole ! Tu ne vas te faire que du mal ! Et ne crois surtout pas que je vais changer d'attitude envers toi parce que tu seras ma femme, je te méprise Granger ! Et ça, c'est la seule chose qui ne changera jamais.

Puis, il transplana laissant la jeune fille aux bords des larmes. Où étais passé le prince charmant qu'elle avait rêvé d'épouser ? Il avait détalé sur un balai, loin…

-Très loin, murmura-t-elle en laissant échapper une perle salée.

* * *

**Toujours en quête d'avis et de** **critiques, la suite bientôt !**


End file.
